Peleas de Supermercado
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Algunas peleas simplemente no se pueden ganar. Echizen aprenderá esto de mala manera. RyoxSaku.


Bueno, nuevamente me tienen por aquí con un fic Ryoma x Sakuno. Nope, este fic no tiene nada que ver con "Para ser tu Príncipe", así que no lo piensen. Más bien es un one-shot que se me vino a la cabeza luego de pasar un rato con mis padres. Sep, Ryoma y Sakuno están casados n.n para que no digan que hago que Sakuno-chan sólo tenga problemas… aunque, andar con Ryoma ya es un problema en sí…

Sumario: Algunas peleas simplemente no se pueden ganar. Echizen aprenderá esto de mala manera. RyoxSaku.

Advertencia: Segundo intento de comedia… locura, bleh…

Disclaimer: PoT y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Yo sólo los pedí prestados para publicar mi amor y admiración hacia ellos. Estoy muy cerca de estar en banca rota, así que no van a ganar nada si me demandan.

**Peleas de Supermercado:**

¡CRASH!

El estrepitoso sonido de vidrio rompiéndose llegó de manera clara a los oídos de las personas que se encontraban en la sala arreglando cajas de mudanza. A través de la puerta de la cocina, Eiji Kikumaru asomó su cabeza, sus mejillas teñidas levemente de un sonrojo que denotaba vergüenza. "Eh… lo siento, se me resbaló la caja de la vajilla…"

Sakuno le dirigió una sonrisa (forzada) en su dirección. "No te preocupes, Eiji, todavía quedan más cajas con vajillas." El pelirrojo volvió a entrar a la cocina, seguido por Oishi para que no causara otro desastre. La castaña, arreglando un poco su cola para que no le molestara durante su tarea, emitió un suspiro mientras murmuraba. "Sólo espero que no haya sido la vajilla fina que nos regaló mi abuela."

"Si fue esa, entonces será tu culpa. Te dije que podíamos contratar a los de mudanza para no dejar que esos locos nos ayudaran." Comentó de mala gana Ryoma, mientras colocaba una caja en el suelo.

Hoy era el día en que se mudaban a su primer hogar como marido y mujer, se podría decir que era bastante especial. Habían conseguido una casa amplia, a las afueras de la ruidosa ciudad donde podrían vivir tranquilamente. O lo tranquilo que se pueda vivir, ya que Ryoma Echizen era un personaje muy famoso en el ámbito deportivo de su país. Había ganado varios torneos tanto nacionales como internacionales, y, por si fuera poco, lo había hecho siguiendo su propio estilo. Atrás quedaron los días en que lo veían como 'el hijo' o 'Nanjiroh parte dos'. El era Ryoma, el Príncipe, y nada más.

Sakuno le lanzó a la cara uno de los cojines que próximamente estaría colocado en el sofá, si es que algún día terminaban de organizar la casa. Ryoma no se esperaba aquel movimiento, así que el acolchonado instrumento le pegó de lleno en el rostro. La chica se carcajeó para sí mientras su esposo le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Vamos, vamos, no comiencen con eso que aún no traemos la cama."

Ambos se voltearon en dirección de la puerta principal por donde Kaidoh, Kawamura y Momoshiro trataban de entrar el sofá, el último dejando la tarea a sus compañeros. Si hubiera podido soltar el sofá y golpear a Momoshiro, Kaoru lo habría hecho, pero al menos él sí tenía corazón para no dejar caer a Kawamura.

La mirada de Sakuno instantáneamente se enfocó en el suelo, aparentando estar revisando las cosas que habían dentro de la caja, al tiempo en que Ryoma trataba de aguantarse las ganas de golpear a Momo… el muchacho tenía suerte que no tuviera su raqueta cerca.

¡CRASH!

Se volvió a escuchar desde la cocina.

Sakuno suspiró. Esta iba a ser una mudanza muy larga.

* * *

La pareja estaba acostada en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Luego de muchos destrozos, peleas y disculpas, la mudanza pudo ser calificada como 'exitosa'. Tanto como Ryoma como Sakuno decidieron poner todo en orden antes de irse a dormir. Las vajillas que sobrevivieron fueron colocadas en los armarios de la cocina, también las copas, ollas y sartenes. Colgaron los cuadros donde eran necesarios y colocaron algunas fotos de ellos por la sala y el pasillo. Todo para hacer el hogar más cálido. 

Pero ahora mismo, a Sakuno le preocupaba algo. Por su parte, Ryoma sólo intentaba dormirse. Después de mucho pensarlo, la chica se dio cuenta qué había olvidado hacer. "Olvidé ir de compras." Murmuró para sí. El muchacho que estaba acostado a su lado emitió un sonido similar a un 'Ah' como respuesta. Sakuno miró a su lado y sonrió levemente. "Bueno, tendré que ir temprano antes de que despiertes." Y con esto, besó la frente de su esposo y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma despertó acompañado por Karupin en la cama. El felino le maulló cariñosamente en señal de saludo mientras el muchacho se levantaba y se desperezaba. Su nuevo hogar estaba silencioso, probablemente Sakuno había salido. 

El muchacho hizo su camino hacia el baño para asearse. Veinte minutos después, Ryoma bajaba las escaleras mientras Sakuno entraba por la puerta principal con varias bolsas de supermercado. El joven príncipe no lo pensó dos veces antes de ayudar a la muchacha con las compras.

Una vez instalados en la cocina, la chica comenzó a organizar todos los alimentos en los lugares apropiados. Ryoma había decidido permanecer fuera de su camino, ya que había aprendido durante sus primeros días de casados que Sakuno le gustaba organizar todo de una manera particular. ¿Qué tenía de malo colocar la leche en polvo en el refrigerador? Ryoma pudo contestar aquella pregunta.

Una larga y estrecha tira de papel se asomaba de la cartera de Sakuno. El muchacho tomó la tira y le otorgó un rápido vistazo. Sus ojos se enfocaron mejor a lo que veía y se expresión poco a poco iba cambiando a una de incomodidad.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Ryoma?" Preguntó la chica mientras colocaba algunas cosas dentro del refrigerador.

El susodicho permaneció en silencio, observando a su compañera con una mirada que haría que Tezuka se sintiera orgulloso.

"¿Ryoma?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó mientras ondeaba en el aire el pedazo de papel.

Sakuno entornó los ojos para ver bien que tenía el muchacho en sus manos; luego de unos momentos le respondió muy calmada, volviendo a su tarea de organizar. "Ah, eso es la cuenta del supermercado."

"¿LA CUENTA¡¿PAGASTE TANTO POR HACER LAS COMPRAS!" Vociferó el muchacho, comportamiento bastante extraño ya que el no se prestaba para ese tipo de despliegues de sentimiento. Sakuno levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

"¿Ryoma?"

"¡Es una bobería¡Ridículo! No pudiste escoger cosas más baratas…" La voz de Ryoma perdió fuerzas; de una de las bolsas sacó un paquete de seis latas de Ponta Uva.

Sakuno se masajeaba las sienes. "Por favor, ahora no, tengo dolor de cabeza."

"Entonces la próxima vez no gastes tanto en el supermercado."

La chica lo miró de mala manera. "¿Desde cuándo eres tacaño?"

"…"

"¡Bien! La próxima vez tú has las compras. Yo me quedaré en casa."

* * *

El mes había pasado sin mucho revuelo, Ryoma aceptó hacer las compras generales en el supermercado. Justo en ese instante iba hacia allá. El tránsito del día era normal, con un embotellamiento en cada semáforo pero siempre se despejaba. Mientras conducía, su celular comenzó a sonar. 

"¿Hola?"

"Chiquillo¿cómo estás? Me tienes muy ignorado."

"Ah, papá… eres tú…"

"¿Cómo que 'ah, papá, eres tú'¿No te alegras de escuchar a tu viejo padre?"

"A decir verdad, no."

"¡Bah! Eres un malagradecido…" Nanjiroh hizo una pausa. "Te estaba llamando para saber si quieres pasar por aquí un rato. Tu madre no está y quiero practicar un poco."

"No puedo, tengo que hacer las compras del supermercado."

"¿Qué? Pensaba que Sakuno se encargaba de las compras…"

"Sí, pero la última vez tuvimos diferencias de ideas y ahora tengo que hacerlas yo."

"Ehh…" El anciano dudó por unos momentos. "Hijo, no creo que deberías hacerlo. Regresa ahora mismo a tu casa con un ramo de flores e idea la mejor disculpas que tu cabeza pueda crear."

"¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacer las compras del supermercado?" Preguntó Ryoma visiblemente enojado. Cuando se lo mencionó a Momoshiro esta mañana, el chico había tomado la misma postura que su padre. Incluso Tezuka, que se lo encontró mientras salía de una cancha de tennis, lo miró de manera condescendiente y murmuró algo que sonó: 'Por eso yo no me meto en los asuntos de Fuji.'

"Chiquillo…" Lo que iba a decir, Nanjiroh no lo pudo comunicar ya que su hijo había cortado la línea. El hombre miró su telefono y suspiró. "Ryoma siempre le ha gustado aprender de mala manera."

* * *

Una vez en el supermercado, Ryoma tomó un carrito y comenzó su caminata por los largos pasillos del local. Todo se veía organizado y limpio, los trabajadores le sonreían y le aseguraban a cada cliente que les pasara por el lado que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que necesitaban. 

Al principio, el muchacho caminaba inseguro por los pasillos mientras observaba las mercancías. Al instante divisó el lugar donde colocaban los refrescos Ponta. Extendió la mano y puso en el carrito unos cuantos paquetes.

"No es tan difícil." Dijo para sí, un poco más seguro.

Ryoma hizo su camino por el supermercado, entrando cada cosa que veía en el carro. Incluso llegó a considerar que aquello era divertido y que desde hace mucho tiempo él debió encargarse de las compras. Así pasó 3 horas paseando por todo el supermercado…

* * *

Sakuno observaba las bolsas en el mostrador de su cocina, la chica tenía ambas manos en su cadera, señal de que estaba seria, quizás algo enojada. Ryoma por su parte miraba la pared que tenía enfrente como si fuera lo más interesante en la creación, sus mejillas lucían levemente sonrojadas. 

"¿Por qué compraste 5 paquetes de Ponta?"

El muchacho permaneció en silencio.

La castaña dejó escapar una carcajada mientras revisaba las bolsas. "Refrescos, cereales, papas fritas, malvaviscos, galletas, carne para hamburguesas, hot dogs, mantequilla de maní, mermelada… Ryoma¿qué es esto?"

"Las compras…"

"¿Las compras, eh?" Sakuno parecía bastante entretenida, su sonrisa amable fue suplantada por una mueca de burla que no pudo evitar mostrar. "¿Entonces puedes decirme dónde está el arroz, la leche, el jugo, los huevos, el pan, el queso, el pescado, la sal, la pimienta, el azúcar, la harina y los vegetales, para nombrar algunos? Y no quiero ni preguntar por los artículos de limpieza."

Otra vez el muchacho se mantuvo callado.

"¿Además sabía que TU cuenta fue el triple de la mía¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?" Agregó Sakuno en un tono más o menos severo.

Ryoma sacó un ramo de flores que estaba escondiendo y se lo ofreció a su esposa. "Lo siento, y JAMAS volveré a meterme con tus compras del supermercado, lo juro."

FIN

* * *

Bueno, quería sacar esto de mi cabeza. Espero que haya servido para algo –gota-. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
